What a Boyfriend should do
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Naruto has always been the knuckledhead one. He's not very bright but he does know what a boyfriend should do.
1. Follow her

**Hey readers. So I was stalking some of you putting some of the things in my profile when I saw this list and I thought it would be real cool. So I started making it. **

**I really hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Hinata and Naruto would be together. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Boyfriend SHOULD do<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>When she walks away from you mad, follow her<em>**

It was a lovely day in Konoha.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the grass was greener than ever, just green enough to make everything look bright and shiny.

On this particular day Hinata Hyuga was strolling around town. She has been closed up in her room almost all morning, doing assignments for school and studying for her test.

See what a beautiful day it was she decide that school could wait one day more and left her house, without telling one she was gone. Saturday was a working day for the Hyuga. Everyone of the family member was closed up in a room either doing projects, essays, assignments, business plans and any other paper that they could do. It was a family tradition and if her father found out that she decide to skip doing and be lazy all day, she would never hear the end of it. So she left, while the rest stayed at home.

She looked around amazed by the many people on the street. Never in her life had she gone out on a Saturday. Even when her female friends beg, even when her boyfriend asked her. She never went out. She knew the rules but being 19 and tired of never living her life, this Saturday she did.

Sure she had walked this road everyday of her life, but she had never seen so full.

She looked around, trying to find if anyone was around to even see her outside. She prayed that no one was around.

But she was wrong.

The first one she saw was Neji's girlfriend and her best friend Tenten, in a shop browsing some Japanese weapons' that were on display. Although Hinata loved Tenten dearly, she knew she couldn't keep a secret. At least not from Neji, she had to learn the hard way, a two years ago when she told Tenten that she was the in love with Naruto Uzumaki. The next day, after school, she found Neji in her room waiting for her, he gave he a speech about how the Uzumaki brat wasn't good enough for her. Since then Hinata knew she could only tell Tenten the secret she didn't mind Neji knowing. And so she quickly skipped the store and went into the next one, which happened to be a boutique.

Hinata sigh, relived that she had not been seen but then she looked up and saw two familiar faces. Ino Yamanaka, another one of Hinata's best friend and her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara. Apparently Ino had decide to drag Shikamaru shopping. Hinata quickly turned around and left the store. Ino did not know how to keep a secret. That's who she was, she loved to gossip.

Hinata ran as fast as she could away from the store until she felt she was far a enough to stop. She bent over, putting her hands on her blue jeans and began to catch her breath.

"I need to get back in shape" She thought, noticing how out of breath she had been. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with extra air and letting it out, giving her the right amount of oxygen to breath normally once again.

Once she was fine she looked around and froze by the site that was in front of her. A small smile crept into her lips once she saw a familiar blonde hair. Naruto Uzumaki stood before her, his eyes close as he leaned against the wall of her favorite restaurant, which she had gone with him a couple of times.

She was about to go up to him and surprise him when, with the corner of the eye she saw a bring pink hair. She froze and watched as Sakura Haruno came up to Naruto.

She didn't hate Sakura, but she didn't feel comfortable with her around. She was always looking at Naruto differently. She was always around, she was always telling him to break up with her. It made Hinata uneasy, she also knew that Naruto use to love Sakura, and Hinata always feared that Naruto notice how Sakura now liked him and leave her for Sakura.

"Yo Naruto" Sakura yelled making the blonde boy open his eyes and smile.

"Hey Sak" Naruto said. Sakura smiled as well and embraced him in a tight hug. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm just waiting" Sakura said, a small teasing smile on her lips.

"Waiting for what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… someday you'll see" Sakura said. "I know it" She giggled and took steps away from him.

"You woman… I do not get you" Naruto rolled his eyes as he scratch the back of his head.

Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the shop. "Oh Naru-kun. You are so cute" She teased.

Hinata stood there, watching them walk away, together, as Sakura hanged from his strong arm, just like she once did with Sasuke.

Hinata turned around and headed home. She decide that Saturdays was not a day to be out after all.

On Monday, Hinata came to school 10 minutes right before the bell rang, which she never did. She was always an hour early to be with Naruto in the morning, but she really didn't want to see him yet.

She picked up her things and waiting until there was only a minute remaining to go into class. She knew very well that Naruto must had been waiting for her. When she came in, she quickly felt like someone was looking at her. She looked at her usual chair to find her handsome boyfriend sitting behind hers looking at her with sad eyes.

She gulped and sat in her chair, without saying a word. She cursed Kakashi because he was late once again, so everyone around her started to chat.

She felt someone breathing down hair neck making her shiver slightly. "Babe… why were you late?" Naruto asked.

"I over slept" She answered, watching him with the corner of the eyes.

"But you never oversleep" He said. "You are usually first one here"

"Well I over slept today" She said quietly.

"Hinata…" He said in deep voice as he touched her shoulder. Hinata jumped slightly and turned around to look at him. "Tell me what's really wrong" He said with a frown in his face.

She didn't want to tell him but the words were bubbling in her mouth. "I sneak out of my house on Saturday" She said.

Naruto's frown lighten and smiled softly. "You did? Why didn't you call me. I would have been with you" He said. "I wanted to see you"

"I saw you" She said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. With Sakura" Hinata said. "I heard you two talking"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "When?"

"At Ichiraku's. Remember when she told you that she was waiting for something?" Naruto nodded. "I know what she meant"

"Huh?"

"She loves you Naruto" Hinata said, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to keep her voice down. She didn't want to make a scene. "And she's waiting for you to notice that so you can leave me and be with her" Hinata then felt anger rising through her chest. "So why don't you just go and leave me now before it's too late!" Hinata yelled and stood from her seat and walked out the door while her classmates looked at her with confuse faces.

Hinata walked and walked, feeling like there was a lump in her throat that she could shake off. "Hinata! Wait!" Someone yelled from behind. Hinata's eyes winded as she turned around and watched as the man she loved ran toward her.

"I knew she loved me" He quickly said once he got her.

"You did?" She said.

"Yeah. It's hard not to notice when she acts like I'm Sasuke" He said, his eyes filled with pain by the mentioning of his best friend. "But she's too late" He said, stepping closer. "I'm in love with someone else. Someone who has loved me no matter what and that I wouldn't change for no one else" he said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm in love with you Hinata"

Hinata stared at the boy in front of him and began to weep. "I love you too Naruto" She said happily. They both leaned in and kiss each other, until one of the teacher saw them and order them to go back to homeroom.

Hinata walked hand in hand with the boy she loved. Happy that he walked after her when she walked away from him.


	2. Hold her and Kiss her

**Chapter 2: When she stares at your mouth, Kiss her & When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and don't let go**

It was one of those rare occasions.

So rare that everyone that was watching, was completely stunned. Naruto and Hinata, the perfect couple was arguing. They were having a full blown fight. Yelling included.

"Why do you have to doubt what I say Hinata?" Naruto asked, his voice loud enough to make everyone know he was mad.

"Because when it comes to this things you are completely blinded" Hinata yelled back.

"That is not true! I know what I'm doing!" He yelled.

It was like a car crash, everyone knew it was coming but they simply not look away. Naruto was a hot head, he never went back on what he said, even less if he was angry. While Hinata was mad, that was bad enough.

Hinata was the sweet girl, she never yelled or raised her voice but around the blonde male, no one really judge her. He had the ability to thick people off.

They were both right. They knew it, her friends knew it, his friend knew it, the people watching them yell at each other knew it, but it didn't stop this fight.

It had been because of them. Sasuke and Sakura.

It hadn't been long since Sasuke had lost his way and had ended up as a full on junkie working for a dealer named Oroshimaru. Sakura tried to stop him, she tried her best to stop from becoming the man he now was but it didn't work.

He was deep dark whole, alone. Drowning his anger with anything he could find. With alcohol, drugs and woman. He was someone different. Whenever he showed up to school it was hard to recognize him. He wasn't the high class, full of wonder, gentleman with class Sasuke Uchiha. Now he was a punk.

Seeing that he had no power over the man she loved, Sakura made Naruto promise that he would do anything to bring him back.

And so this whole fight begging. This happened a while ago, right before Naruto and Hinata became a couple. Hinata knew about the promise when she was with him, everyone knew but now Naruto had come to the final decision to go in and take Sasuke by the hair and drag him away, he had given him enough time to Sasuke, to take himself out from all the mess, now it was time to take charge.

Hinata's point: It's a dangerous task. Naruto is just a teenager. Yes he was strong but not strong enough to beat the people in there, beside he was planning to go in un-armed. They weren't going to be un-armed. They were a gang, they sold drugs, they had to have guns on them. Naruto would most defiantly die if he went in. Of course this last part she had not said out loud.

Naruto's Point: He knew it was risky but he made a promise to his best friends, to his sister. He was going to rescue his best friend, his brother. He had hold out for so long but he couldn't see him like that anymore. He wasn't Sasuke anymore. He needed to rescue him from him.

"Naruto you aren't even listening to what I am saying!" She yelled.

"Because I don't care what they have! I just want Sasuke back" He yelled back.

Hinata's hands curdled up in tiny fist as she groan with pure frustration. She glared at him and pushed him away.

In a quick motion he grabbed her hand and pulled her in, his eyes now looking deep in to her, as both of their anger melted at each other touch.

Hinata eyes found themselves to his luscious lips. The corner of Naruto's lips twitch when he saw her staring at his lips. Without hesitating he leaned in and kissed her. He's arms wrapped themselves around her waist as her hands ran through his fluffy soft hair.

Then they parted away and stared at each other in silence.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" She whispered. "I don't want to lose you"

Then Naruto realized that it was no longer about Sasuke, Sakura and himself. Now Hinata was in it, just because he was in it.

And then he thought how would he feel if it was the other way and he realized how scared he would be for her. How the odds of losing her were, the same odds that she would lose him.

Then he understood.

"I look for another way" He promised and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you" She said softly as she let the tear run with relief.

And everything was back to normal in the world.


	3. Ask her what's wrong and Kiss her

**Chapter 3**

**when she starts cussing at you, kiss her and her you love her**

**when she's quiet, ask her what's wrong**

It was a nice sunny day. The weather was warm, but it was the kind of warm that alerted you that cold was coming soon.

It was the middle of the day and children and teens were all around the campus sitting with their friends or couple enjoying their lunch break. This included Naruto and Hinata, that were sitting under the shade of their favorite tree.

A tree so special to them that they had proclaim it theirs since they were 5 years, before they even knew they loved each other, before they knew what could make them stronger, before they even knew themselves.

Everyone who saw the couple sitting together and no one saw nothing wrong. Naruto had his arms around her shoulder keeping her close, while he talked and talked and talked and talked.

Nothing seem wrong to the other people, but Naruto knew there was something wrong.

Hinata was quiet. More quiet than usual. Usually she would laugh and tell him something about her day, or her girlfriends or her family, but today she was completely mute. Something she hadn't been since they were 4.

She was never really mute, but she didn't speak. She was always in the background, going along life, not letting anyone know that she was there but he saw her.

He saw her, because she didn't speak. He saw her because she was special.

He was the one who changed her. He was the one who was there to make her feel good about herself, he was proud of her for coming such a long way.

He started at her beautiful pale face until she looked at him back. "What's wrong?" He asked. He tilt his head slightly, because he knew how cute she found it when he did it.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" She asked. Her voice was low and dark. It made Naruto a little scared and Naruto was from the streets. He had seen every scary thing in his life, but he had defiantly not seen Hinata they way she was today.

"I'm so fucking tired of all the bull shit!" She screamed. "Everyone around me doesn't understand me and I'm so fucking frustrated and then I look at you and you are so happy with your perfect fucking friends and your perfect people and I'm stuck with a father who hates me, a cousin who thinks the worst of me, a sister who wants me gone and a bunch of friend that talk behind my back! FUCK THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD!"

He was beyond surprise, he had never heard that word on Hinata's mouth. She usually said damn and then apologies for her rude vocabulary, but she wasn't going to apologies now, she was fuming.

Without a word he pulled Hinata into his chest and leaned until his lips were on hers. He felt how her whole body just un-tensed in just a few seconds. He's hands found their way to her face.

When they parted away, her face showed a pout. "I hate how you can melt all my anger away with just one kiss" She said and he smiled.

He pulled her closer and hugged her tight but said no words. He was there for her no matter what.


End file.
